Field
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using gang bonding and a semiconductor device fabricated by the same.
Discussion of the Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be made light in weight, thin in thickness and small in size, and have advantages of energy saving and long lifespan. Accordingly, the LEDs are used as backlight sources for various types of display devices including cellular phones, and the like. Since an LED package having an LED mounted thereon can implement white light having a high color rendering property, it is applied to general illumination substituting for white light sources such as fluorescent lamps.
Meanwhile, there are various methods of implementing white light using LEDs, and a method of implementing white light by combining an InGaN LED that emits blue light of 430 to 470 nm with a phosphor that can convert the blue light into light with a long wavelength is generally used. For example, the white light may be implemented by combining a blue LED with a yellow phosphor excited by the blue LED so as to emit yellow light or by combining a blue LED with green and red phosphors.
The LED is generally fabricated using a 2-inch sapphire substrate. GaN-based epitaxial layers are grown on a sapphire substrate, and a plurality of light emitting structures are formed by pattering the grown epitaxial layers. Then, electrode pads are formed on each of the light emitting structures. The plurality of light emitting structures are attached to a blue tape together with the sapphire substrate and then divided into individual LED chips through a scribing and breaking process. The plurality of light emitting structures formed on the same sapphire substrate are classified into superior and inferior LED chips through electrical and optical performance tests, and the LED chips are aligned on an temporary carrier by each classified group.
Meanwhile, the LED chips on the temporary carrier are individually mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) or a lead frame. At this time, electrode pads of the individual LED chip are electrically connected to corresponding lead terminals of the PCB or the lead frame through bonding wires, respectively. Subsequently, the LED chips are covered with a resin containing phosphor and then divided into individual packages through sawing or the like. The electrical and optical performance tests are performed on the divided LED packages, thereby selecting superior LED packages. Meanwhile, in a case where an LED chip is covered with a resin containing phosphor at a package level, the phosphor is not uniformly dispersed into the resin, and further, it is difficult to uniformly form the resin. Hence, a technique has been developed in which a wavelength conversion layer is uniformly coated or a wavelength conversion sheet containing phosphor is attached at a wafer level before a sapphire substrate is divided.